Light of My Heart
by oceanwaters2006
Summary: Katrina's heart had been broken, but there was someone else more than willing to put it back together. AnnaxKatrina. Rated M.


**A/N:** Hola fine readers. So, those who are getting alerts, no this is not a typical category I write for. But while reading Jennifer DeLucy's new book Seers of Light, these two characters grabbed me and I wanted to know more of their story, so I started writing this. I hope you'll go check out Seers of Light, I'm sure you'd enjoy it, and hopefully this little story too. :)

"So, why are we here on our own?" I asked, eying Anna warily. Not like I hadn't been to a million of these, but not generally with just two people.

Anna shrugged from her spot on the bed. "Because this one is so easy that Lily could have done it with her eyes closed on her first day here."

"Ah," I noted, tapping my flashlight against my leg, a prop of course, I hardly needed the thing.

"And," Anna added with a giggle, "once we finish up, we get this whole house to ourselves for the rest of the weekend!"

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Not only were we on a case, on our own, and out of the zoo of a house, but in a mansion, no less. I looked her over in the soft moonlight shining through the window.

"Well, that certainly explains your clothing choice for the evening."

She looked down at her clothing innocently. "What? This happens to be the height of fashion."

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, if you're coming out of a biker bar."

She rolled her eyes and winked at me. "Don't pretend you haven't been staring at my ass every chance you got since we left the house, Trina," she challenged.

"Damn right, I have. Your ass looks amazing in a pair of pants that look like they had to have been painted on," I said, shifting in my chair uncomfortably.

She was more than right, I was ready to scrap the mission altogether. The spirit would be there the next night, right? My eyes raked her body again and she grinned at me.

"At this rate we're going to scare the old woman away with your crazy lust energy going on," Anna said with a wink.

I shrugged. "Fine by me; then I get you all to myself."

Anna giggled again and then gave me a coy smile. Seriously, that girl was going to drive me nuts. One minute she's bouncing around, flirting like the energizer bunny on crack, and the next she's playing shy and hard to get. Did she have no shame? Death by lack of orgasm was not how I wanted to go.

"Don't play the innocent school girl with me; I happen to know you're anything but." I smirked.

She snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about; my virtue is quite safely intact."

I grinned wickedly. "A fact that I will soon rectify, I assure you."

She sighed and fell back on the bed dramatically. "You bloody well could get on with it, you know."

"And so the pieces fall into place. You are a brazen little hussy," I said, mock disappointment coloring my voice. "Here I thought I had found someone of quality."

Anna gasped and sat up quickly on the bed. "I detest the very idea that I am anything but pure of heart and...mind," she said with some hesitation, and then laughed.

Getting cramped from sitting in the chair anyways, I stood and tossed the flashlight in the seat before walking across the room to Anna. She eyed me curiously, her thoughts revealed her disbelief that I was going to try and start anything now. I chuckled to myself. Oh, how very, very wrong that sweet girl was. I reached her and tugged on her legs until her ass was on the edge of the bed, nudged her legs apart with my knee and stood between them. Her arms slid instinctively around my waist and pulled me tightly against her.

I looked down at her and smiled, brushing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders to expose her neck fully. I slid my fingers into the hair at the back of her neck and tilted her head backward so I could have better access to her mouth. Anna's lips were already parted in anticipation. I hovered for a moment, completely still, really just to irritate her but there was no denying the glow her skin held in the moonlight and it was gorgeous.

"Will you be kissing me now?" she asked a minute later, impatient as fucking always.

"When I'm ready," I answered.

She frowned. "Could you be ready like . . . now?"

I let my free hand slide down over her shoulder, my fingers gliding against her collarbone, then down her chest and over the patent leather top she was wearing. It was sexy as hell but Jesus Christ, I had no clue how she'd gotten it on. It literally looked like it was super glued in place. My hand slid over the second skin until her breast rested in the palm of my hand and I massaged it gently. I would have warmed my hands with my energy to drive her nuts even more, but I was literally afraid that if it hadn't already, I'd melt the leather to her skin. Wouldn't that be a bitch to explain?

Impatient to a fault, Anna reached up and took my face between her hands, pulling it down quickly until my mouth was molded to hers, her tongue eagerly slipping into my mouth.

"You . . . are . . . the . . . devil . . .," she groaned in between kisses.

I kissed her hard and relentlessly, until she couldn't breathe and her thoughts were clouded and incoherent.

"Don't pretend it doesn't totally turn you on," I said, moving from her mouth, since she could no longer breathe, and continuing my assault across her jaw.

Annalise was simply the most beautiful Sentient I had ever crossed paths with; even my last girlfriend didn't hold a candle, and that wasn't just an observation made out of anger and bitter ill will. I'd loved the girl but when she said goodbye, I wasn't about to go begging. Enter Anna, the perpetually optimistic and relentlessly cheerful. To say that she had escaped my notice before my girlfriend had broken up with me out of loyalty to her, would be such a crazy lie that no one would believe it. The simple fact was, you couldn't ignore Anna, she wouldn't let you, not obnoxiously of course, but she had a passion for life and I loved that insanely about her. To say that I was scared to death she had found someone else since our last meeting when I first came to Atlanta, was a gross understatement. I mean, how could she not have found someone else? She attracted people like flypaper.


End file.
